Life as a SOLDIER
by Koloc
Summary: OneShot's and Drabbles of our favorite SOLDIER'S. Yaoi/SCZAG
1. Old maid

**Warning's: Random stupid idea, But you'll have to excuse me, It was written at Three AM, When it's that early, The stupidity just starts a flowin'. I don't own Final Fantasy, Shocking right?, And very, Very bad Humor. Be prepared for the worst my friend. And Yaoi, Alot of yaoi.**

**About: Life as a SOLDIER, Is a LARGE amount of Oneshot's and Drabbles, And pretty much whatever else pops into my peanut-like-Brain. Rating's will be from K to M+, And there will be all genre's of story's, Most will have Romance. And all that fluffy stuff :)**

**ENJOY!**

_888_

Groans could be heard throughout the small apartment, as Breathless Moans echoed off the walls, Zack and Cloud didn't know how much longer they could last, They have been going at this for Hours, Neither one seemed to notice. Cloud collapsed on the floor with a groan.

"It's so hard!" He said, "Zack, I'm not sure i can make it..." The older male groaned,

"Just A little bit further." Zack Said, Encouraging him

"I don't know if i can" He moaned, Zack growled. " Come on, We're so-" A loud moan, "CLOSE!" the younger boy nodded, Before saying:

"Do you have 'Uncle Sid?' "

"Witch one's that?" Reno Asked, Cloud shrugged, "The guy with the Mustache."

"What the fuck?, There's like Three guy's that have mustache's!"

"The One with the gray Mustache."

"There all gray!" Reno Hissed

"They have name's at the bottom of the card's!"

"It doesn't say anything."

"Lemme see that!" Cloud said and grabbed Reno's Cards. "Oh yeah, What's this say?"

He Squinted his eyes, " 'Uncle Sid.' "

"Exactly!, Your fingers were covering it idiot!" Cloud snapped, Hissing at the red Haired man

He stuck his tongue at him, "Whatever, Forgot it, Just pick a card." Cloud said, scowling at him

"Fine." He looked at the cards the blonde held up, Inspecting them closely,

"---, Just pick one already."

"Shhh..." He hushed him

Silence.

Reno Took the one that was sticking out the furthest, And held it closely

"Well?"

"Aw man!, This game is so fucked up!, I got the old maid AGAIN!" He huffed, Glaring at the floor

"That's just because you suck so much." Sephiroth said with a grin,

"Yeah Reno, Who loses to old maid anyway?" Genesis Added, Snickering

"You know what?, You guy's suck, I'm leaving." He Walked to the door and slammed it.

"Well, Now what?" Zack Asked, Staring at the now closed door

"Fivesome?" Genesis Asked curiously.

They all glared at him before: "OK, I'm in." They all turned there head's to Cloud, He gave them an innocent look,

"Well, If Cloud's in, I'm in to i guess." Sephiroth said

"Me to." Zack Added

"Same here." Angeal agreed

They all 'Yeah'ed'

Genesis Clasped his hand together and rubbed them, moving his eyebrows suggestively, "Just as planed."


	2. DoggyStyle

**Summary: Cloud always did wonder why Angeal gave Zack the nickname "Puppy"**

**WARNGING'S**: Doggystyle XDDDDD *dies* I'm pretty sure the title speaks for itself XD was i on crack when i wrote this?, Or just extremely horny?. . . I'll go for horny. :o

Reviews make my day...Just so you know :3

888

'Aw man.' I thought to myself, Today just wasn't my day.

I sighed weakly, First he got yelled at by the directer for 'accidentally' pushing someone off of the shinra building. No one called him 'shorty' and got a way with it.

And then the guy that he 'accidentally' Pushed off the building said that he was SUING him!, Really!, The nerve of some people these days. He was the one and fell of the building, He just so happened to be right next to him he fell.

pushing those thoughts aside, I glanced over to my phone: Zack said to met him at His place over an hour ago, I completely forgot!, Aw man. Maybe there's still time!, I looked at the time on my phone '9:30pm'

He's probably up now anyway, I'll just go over there.

Should i text him?, Nah. Probably doesn't even matter.

888

My mouth gaping like a fish out of water, I stared at them in awe.

Zack's legs were wrapped around Angeal's waist, His fingers tangled in the general's hair as the older black haired male thrusted into the younger. Both of them Moaning loudly.

888

Sephiroth Looked down to the small blonde in question. "I just, And they just!, Ehhh." He wailed into the others chest. He nodded and rubbed Cloud's hair, Not quite sure what was going on,

"What's wrong?" Cloud choked, "They- they- And i saw!- And Zack!, Screamer!, And- and." He hiccuped, "I walked in on..Zack and General Hewly!" The sliver haired man, Looked at the blonde sternly, Trying to keep a straight face. A few seconds later he burst out laughing.

This made Cloud flinch "It's not funny!" He cried

That only made him laugh harder, Cloud hissed, Crossing his arms.

Sephiroth chuckled and hugged the blonde, "So what did we learn today?" He whispered in his ear.

"Never go into Zack's house without calling first." He said dryly.

"And?" "Zack's a screamer." He said, Frowning. They say you learn something everyday, Cloud never learned so much in a year compared to today. Now that he thought about it, Why did Angeal call Zack puppy?. He'll have to ask Sephiroth later.


End file.
